That Redcorn Magic
by Austyn Layne
Summary: Joseph, just wants to spend some time with Peggy Hill and let her get a taste of the 'Redcorn Magic'. this fanfic is pure fantasy, if it isn't your cup of tea please find another. enjoy. I do not own King of the hill or have anything to do with it's creators. thank you.


**That Redcorn Magic**

"Hey Mrs. Hill! is Boddy around?" Joseph Gribble asked Peggy.

"I'm sorry Joseph, Bobby is off with Hank they won't be back for a very long while - so I suggest you run along... I have musings to write." Peggy said trying to brush the young virile half-native along

"Gawd Mrs. Hill, I'm like so bored! do you mind if I hang out with you? I swear I won't touch anything or stuff... dad is like _well_ and I'm just so so _bored_ !" Joseph pleaded.

"Alright Joseph, maybe you can rake the leaves up in the yard, that was something Bobby was supposed to do but he forgot."

"oh thanks Mrs Hill! I'll like get right to it." Joseph said as he embraced Peggy with sweat seeping through his shirt.

"Dammit Joseph! you got me all sweaty now I'll have to throw my clothes in the wash... run along, I want to see those leaves raked up, pronto mister - now move it!" Peggy said pointing Joseph towards the direction of the rake.

Peggy threw her green shirt in the wash, and put on one of Hank's old white shirts; She just knew Hank would blow his lid if he found out... but fortunately the boys would not be back for a long while. So to pass the time, she chewed the cap of her pen and try to dredge up inspiration... but nothing was coming. she periodically would look out at Joseph, who at this point had his shirt off, with his tan native skin glistening in the hot Texas sun.

 _It's a shame Dale doesn't realize that Joseph is John Redcorn's. I mean the poor man must be blind - it's a shame really, well I guess ignorance is bliss. note to self - write that down._ She thought to herself.

About 30 minutes passed when Joseph came into the kitchen and bugged Peggy for something to drink. Peggy couldn't help but to notice, how muscular he had become, almost like his 'real father'. Peggy tried once again to get him out of her hair... but it was of no use, he pulled out a chair and sat down next to her.

"Hey Mrs. Hill, what you doing? can I help?" Joseph asked in an annoying awkward voice that bugged Peggy.

"I don't think so Joseph, this would be of no concern to you... the life of a 'professional muser' is a hard one - and anyway, I have a slight headache. please Joseph, Run along now." Peggy said as she rubbed her temples.

"maybe I could help, Mr. Redcorn taught me some things, _please please please_ let me help." Joseph pleaded with folded hands.

"Alright you have 5 minutes then it's back outside you go... time starts - _NOW_!" Peggy said pointing a shirtless sweaty Joseph reeking of hormones and musk to her and Hank's bedroom.

As Peggy lay on the bed with her face buried in the pillow, she could feel Joseph's strong hands massaging her tense neck and shoulders. she couldn't believe Joseph could make her feel this good. that was until he opened up his mouth.

"Hey Mrs. Hill, you know, like in that shirt I kinda can like see your boobies and stuff! just sayin' you got some nice ones." Joseph said, as he made his way down her back putting his hands up her shirt.

" Ahhhh Joseph, that feels fan-fricken-tastic!" Peggy said sliding off her shirt to Joseph's suprise.

"So Joseph I'll let you see my boobs on one condition... don't tell Hank!" Peggy said as she turned around and took her bra off.

"Wow! can I like touch em and stuff!?" Joseph said as he started to play with her nipples.

"fine Joseph, have at em!" Peggy said as she now lay on her back.

Joseph began to get on top of Peggy and slide his sweaty body all over as he nipped at her nipples causing her to moan in ecstasy as he grunted in primal rut.

"hoo yeah! that's the stuff! now show me what you got!" Peggy yelled, as she pulled Joseph up to her mouth for a kiss. Joseph deep kissed her as his salty sweat mixed with saliva. Peggy about lost it when his wet black hair clung to her flushed red face as she gazed into his deep black eyes, and felt the prickly black hairs of his new teenage mustache.

"hey! you wanna like fuck and stuff Mrs. Hill? Can I like stick my thingy in your lady spot!?" Joseph said as he reached into the clothes pile for a dirty towel for them to fuck on.

"come on Joseph, make it snappy!" Peggy said, as she kicked off the size 16 and a 1/2 shoes off of her Montana sized feet onto the floor, feeling unashamed of their size.

Peggy let Joseph pull off her culottes and panties as she lay her naked body on the towel. as Joseph pulled his shorts and boxers off she could believe how big of a cock the young man had, it had to be like 8 inches or more. she hadn't felt this horny in years... she just gave in and spread her legs apart as far as she could revealing to Joseph her open wet pussy. She wanted every inch of his cock inside her.

"Jeeze Mrs. Hill, you sure are a dirty slut! I'm gunna like fuck you so bad!" Joseph said as he mounted Peggy sliding his big hard Native cock inside her hungry slit, and started fucking ferociously as she licked the sweat off his sparsely haired chest heaving with animal lust.

"Dammit Joseph, thats the spirit! fuck me! fuck me like your daddy! hoo yeah!" Peggy screamed as he rammed his throbbing dick into her, her pussy ushering him into _manhood_ \- the _Redcorn_ way.

Peggy couldn't believe it, Hank hadn't fucked her like this in years- if ever, this was the kind of dick she'd been craving for all her marriage. and here she was getting from the son on John Redcorn. she thought to herself - as she took her fingers and sensually ran them along the length of his wild newly ripped young virile body - And couldn't help but think to herself. _No wonder, Nancy fooled around on Dale... if Joseph was any indication of Redcorn's fucking skills then he must be fucking amazing. I take it all back - Nancy was justified in her actions._

"Your pussy feels really good Mrs. Hill hahaha! it like makes my cock wanna do stuff gross bad stuff." Joseph growled as he slammed harder into Peggy's hungry gash.

"fuck, fuck me you annoying little shit! make mama hit the jackpot!" Peggy gasped as she dug her fingernails into Joseph's tan firm butt-cheeks pushing him deeper inside, after she ran them down his muscular native back - marking him as hers. with Her pussy wetting his cock and dripping onto the towel with each orgasm.

"oh God Mrs. Hill I think I'm about to - ahhhh! I'm sorry, I can't stop fucking you! it won't stop ugggg!" Joseph said as he spewed his massive hot potent load inside of Peggy's hungry neglected pussy.

"ahhhh! Joseph! fuck me! I can't believe it! this is what it must feel like when lovers cum at the same time! hallelujah!" Peggy screamed as she came with each last thrust and climax of Joseph's coming cock. thinking to herself, she thought mutual orgasms were just some myth made up by Minh or Nancy.

"that was - that was awesome! Mrs. Hill, hey, you think you could lick my cock clean huhhuhhuh?" Joseph said as he put his crotch in front of Peggy's face.

"give it to mama!" Peggy said as she sucked and licked Joseph's sensitive flaccid dick clean.

"that feel sooo good Peggy I mean Mrs. Hill! you're such a dirty girl." Joseph said as he smothered her face with his crotch full of shiny black bushy pubic hair, humping her mouth her tongue licking his dick and ball-sack wildly.

Peggy was spent, she didn't think there would be any more things left to do... that is when Joseph started to eat out her wet pussy filled with his cum. his tongue felt so good and bad at the same time. she couldn't help but to just lay back, dig her fingers into his sweaty black silky hair push him into her crotch and enjoy the show. _Hank in a million years would never do this. Hell he'd probably think lightning would strike him dead where he was doing the deed_. She thought to herself, as she felt his teeth scrape across her clit as he stabbed his lusty tongue inside her, exploring the damage his horny throbbing prick just done to her needy pussy.

"I love the taste of my own splooge Mrs. Hill! you know sometimes when I'm like hehehe! jerking off and stuff when I'm done I'll eat it and also your thingy taste good too you know I'm just saying I like to eat stuff that comes out of stuff you know? - one time like me and Bobby... well never mind." Joseph said as he probed and prodded her vagina licking up all the cum and juices.

"alright Joseph get your clothes on so I can put our 'soiled deeds' in the wash, Hank and Bobby will be home any moment." Peggy said as she put her clothes back on and grabbing the towel soiled with their lust.

"okay, can we do this again sometime?" Joseph said scratching his head after putting his boxers and brown shorts back on.

"we'll see about it... but yeah! you can bet your life young man."

"and another thing Mrs. Hill, why'd you bring up my _Dad_? y'all like did _stuff_?" Joseph said still confused.

"oh that, that was just a slip of the tongue, nothing more - now run along Joseph you have raking to do. go - NOW!" Peggy said wiping the sweat from her forehead glad Joseph bought the lie.

 **A few weeks later**

The Hills and the rest of the neighborhood were having a cookout with Hank's new CharMaster grill.

"hey _sug_ , what's the matter?" asked Nancy rubbing Peggy's shoulder.

"well Nancy, I'm late, I didn't think this could happen you know with Hank's narrow urethra and all." Peggy confided to Nancy with her head in her hands after rubbing the slight _bump_ in her belly.

"I'm not suprised honey, them Redcorns are a potent stock I tell you." Nancy said leaning into Peggy's ear.

"you, you know, how?" Peggy said flabbergasted at Nancy's response.

"Peggy, I know everything... but don't worry I won't tell Hank - hell, he'll probably figure it out as soon as that tan bundle of joy pops out that love tunnel of yours... I don't blame you getting hot and steamy with my Joseph sug... I guess it just runs in the family. I'll see ya around." Nancy said walking towards the propane grill, to get a nice hot juicy burger and potato salad.

"hey Peggy, burgers are ready let's dig in. don't forget to leave one for ladybird." Hank said as he served the crowd.

"Hey Mrs. Hill do you mind if we like hang out inside? hehehe." Joseph said walking towards the glass sliding doors.

"not today... awwww what the hell! I'll meet you inside. Hank won't notice, he doesn't seem to notice anything." Peggy sighed to herself. when she heard Nancy's voice.

"see you in a while sug! have _fun_ doll, thanks for keeping Joseph out of our hair!" Nancy yelled giving peggy a little _nod_ and _wink_.

 **The End?**


End file.
